


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

by amilner24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other, hamilton musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amilner24/pseuds/amilner24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver tells Felicity's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is obviously inspired by Hamilton Musical. I was listening to the soundtrack for the nth time (sobbing while I'm at it) when I realized, the stories of masked superheroes would have been known by everyone but what about Overwatch/Felicity? Who tells her story. Then, Oliver being a recluse in LoT also made me think he either faked his death to get Felicity to leave or maybe she really died. I don’t think she would’ve left Oliver and even her company behind on her own volition. Plus, I wanted to write a little something that featured Oliver and his journal. Anyway, this was a little something that kept running in my head so I thought I’d write something to get these thoughts out of my system (now I focus on my other fic). 
> 
> I used some of the lyrics of Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story - they're italicized and in bold.
> 
> I don’t own the characters or the lyrics! If there are errors, I'll try to correct them as quickly as possibly. This is also unbeta’d. Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are well-appreciated!

Starling City, 2071

 

**_Let me tell you what I wish I’d known_ **

**_When I was young and dreamed of glory_ **

**_You have no control_ **

**_Who lives_ **

**_Who dies_ **

**_Who tells your story?_ **

 

I’ve always thought that I’d be the first to go. It wouldn’t be unreasonable to think so with all those fights, injuries, and close calls. I would have welcomed death at an early age, but then I met you.

 

It took a while for us to finally be together, but it was worth it, Felicity. I finally allowed myself to admit that I am irrevocably in love with you and that I have to fight for the love of my life. We had our ups and downs, but we always found our way back to each other. Our breakup before we got married only strengthened us. It helped me become the man, husband, and partner that you deserved.

 

I will always be grateful that because of you I was able to live the life that I never thought I could. You told me you didn’t regret anything, neither do I. I just wished we had more time and didn’t have to say goodbyes.

 

It’s been decades, Felicity. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t miss you. I miss your voice, your laugh, your babbles, your touch, your words of comfort, your smell, your warmth, everything. I thought about giving up, but you always reminded me to fight to live, and I did.

 

**_Who lives_ **

**_Who dies_ **

**_Who tells your story?_ **

 

Every other superhero story gets told

Every other superhero gets to grow old

You made sure that your partners got the credit and recognition we deserved. You made sure everyone knew and respected the Oliver Queen and Green Arrow you loved.

 

But what about you, Overwatch? The world needed to know the superhero behind the superheroes, Felicity. They had to know that it wasn’t just the masks and the suits doing the heroics. And that we had someone watching over us, guiding us, and leading us - the brains and our heart. You would’ve had a gargantuan freak out, but I had to make sure people knew who Overwatch was, what she stood for, and what she did for our team.

**_But when you’re gone, who remembers your name?_ **

**_Who keeps your flame?_ **

**_Who tells your story?_ **

**_Who tells your story?_ **

 

It’s no longer my responsibility to protect this City as The Green Arrow. I had the pleasure of passing that on to Diggle Jr. several years ago. However, it is my responsibility to let your legacy live on and for the world to know how much you’ve done.

 

**_I put myself back in the narrative_ **

**_I stop wasting time on tears_ **

**_I live another 50 years_ **

**_It’s not enough_ **

 

I’ve lived 86 years and I spent the last 50 without you. I thought being on a hellish island for 5 years was cruel, but that is nothing compared to living the rest of your life without your soulmate.

 

I spent the last 50 years mourning and missing you, but I wanted to make you proud. Though I’m no longer The Green Arrow, I found another purpose – to continue what you’ve started and for the world to celebrate your accomplishments and contributions. I want the world to remember you the way I do - as a loving wife, a loyal friend, a passionate activist, a generous philanthropist, a dedicated genius, and a fearless superhero.

 

**_I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writings_ **

**_You really do write like you’re running out of_ **

**_Time_ **

 

I entrusted some of your pending work to Curtis, and the rest of Smoak Technologies and Queen Inc. After your paralysis, you dedicated your genius mind to help the disabled and less-fortunate. I wanted to continue that. I even volunteered to test the prototype for your mechanical hand design. The scientists didn’t even need to make major adjustments. It works like a charm. Trust me, I’m using it. That’s just one of the many “Team Smoak” advancements and contributions to science.

 

I relied on Diggle while he’s still alive. He pulled me out of the darkness every once in a while. He helped me tell your story and fight our fight. He’s buried near you. We made sure he’s buried near his “sister”. When I needed him the most, he was right on time. I hope he’s keeping you company and catching you up.

 

**_And I’m still not through_ **

**_I ask myself, “What would you do if you had more time”_ **

**_The Lord, in his kindness_ **

**_He gives me what you always wanted_ **

**_He gives me more—_ **

**_Time_ **

 

I continued your work for the disabled, the gifted children, the underprivileged families, and the single mothers. Everything that was close to your heart, I continued, since it meant your memory gets to live on.

 

**_You could have done so much more if you only had—_ **

**_Time_ **

**_And when my time is up, have I done enough?_ **

**_Will they tell our story?_ **

 

I never loved again. The media hounded me, but eventually got bored when they realized I wasn’t going to be back in the market and limited my appearances. Someone wrote an article about us. It was pretty darn accurate minus our nightly activities. To be honest, I’m glad someone else let the world know what you are to me.

 

See, you were it for me, Felicity. You are my light and my love. No one could have been those for me. I know you would’ve wanted me to move on, but I can’t. That’s one thing I just couldn’t bring myself to do. Feel free to take that up with me when we meet again.

 

**_Oh. Can I show you what I’m proudest of?_ **

**_The orphanage_ **

 

I established the Smoak-Queen Orphanage in Starling City.

 

**_The orphanage_ **

**_I help to raise hundreds of children_ **

**_I get to see them growing up_ **

I don’t go out that often, but every now and then I visit the orphanage. Though I feel joy at seeing the children grow up and be connected to loving families, I feel an overwhelming pain at missing out on growing our own family, Felicity. It was one of those times that I wished fate was kinder to us.

 

I remember during one of my visits, I heard some kids playing and arguing who gets to be Overwatch. Some kid in a Green Hoodie eventually decided. You would have loved it. It warmed my heart and made me realize we’ll have little pieces of ourselves in generations to come.

 

In their eyes I see you, Felicity. I see you every time. I also dream about a sandy blonde-haired boy with your blue eyes and my nose. Someday, I’ll meet him. Someday, when we’re together again.

 

**_Time_ **

**_And when my time is up_ **

**_Have I done enough?_ **

**_Will they tell your story?_ **

 

I’ve finished planting the seeds in this garden, and I’m ready to come home to you.

I love you, Felicity.

 

**_Oh, I can’t wait to see you again_ **

**_It’s only a matter of—_ **

**_Time_ **

**_Will they tell your story?_ **

**_Time…_ **

**_Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?_ **

 

86-year old Oliver Queen closed his journal, finishing what would be his final entry. He went to bed and slept on the left side of the bed - his side. Before he closed his eyes, he kissed his wedding ring one last time.

 

That night, Oliver was finally reunited with his wife, his one true love. When he saw her, she looked exactly like she did the last time he saw her - still beautiful and with a smile that can light up the darkest of nights. She was in her red dress that he loved, waiting for him. Her bump, the one he would caress and talk to every night, was still slightly visible. When Felicity pulled him into her arms, he felt whole again. This is their story, his happy story.

 

**_Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?_ **

 


End file.
